Ben 10: Meme Force
Ben 10: Meme Force is a series written by Joseph416. It revolves around the faces of popular memes. Production As of March 10, 2012, promotional images for the series had been released, revealing PedoFire, Nyan Nyan, EpiGoop, Brainstorm Gusta, ChromDaWhoop, and Trollmonkey. The following day, March 11, the four remaining aliens were revealed- Forever Alonasaur, JetRage, Serious Big Chill, and Meme X. On March 11, the series' interest spiked, the page itself having over 49 comments from various wikia users. On March 21, 2012, Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 1 (the first episode) was posted. On the same day, commentary was counted up to 93 total comments. See the current series statistics at the bottom of this page. As of June 16, 2012, Ben 10: Meme Force emerged from hiatus. Joseph416 and the rest of the writing crew are producing more episodes. Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 2, the episode that was never finished due to Ben 10: Meme Force's hiatus, will most likely air June 16 or June 17, 2012. On October 29, 2012, Ben 10: Meme Force was taken off hiatus. Plot The 'Ben 10: Meme Force' series follows a 15 year old Ben Tememeson as he battles various enemies, such as the Highbreed, who are threatening to destroy the universe. Now equiped with the Omemetrix, Ben is ready to save the world. Episodes *Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 1 *Ben Tememeson Returns, Part 2 *Hoarders: Highbreed Edition *All That Troll *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown The Omemetrix Ben Tememeson now weilds what was confirmed to be the Omemetrix. Co-Writers All Co-Writers have been hand-selected by Joe. Currently, no more Co-Writers are being accepted. Their chronologically recruited order- *Ffijy8ort *BK13 *Rob Macaroni *Lumin8 *Pablo *Brian Fan Made Episodes Feel free to create your own fan made episode. If you do, make sure to add your fan made episode to the list below. type=create preload=Ben 10: Meme Force/Fan Made Layout default=Name of episode here. buttonlabel=Create episode width=50 OH MY GOSH, YOUR FACE! By Ffijy8ort Attack of the Teddy Bears by Anon The Codon Meme by B1K3 All That Troll's by Rob Macaroni PWN of Y U NO RATH by Lumin8 Crunchy Potato Chips.... IN SPACE! by Pablo Teh Big Old Big Old Stinky Charmcaster by Dan Name of episode here. by UH I DUNNO, IT'S JUST MY ENTRY! by Anon (P.S. I hope I make it in) Rath Dropper Now FIGHT! by Levin RATH Characters Protagonists *Ben Tememeson **SwampBear **Nyan Nyan **Forever Alonasaur **Trollmonkey **EpiGoop **Brainstorm Gusta **ChromDaWhoop **Serious Big Chill **JetRage **Meme X *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Levin Antagonists *Highbreed **DNAliens *Forever Knights Hey, fans! ' Are you a fan of 'Ben 10: Meme Force?' Yeah, it rocks! No way. It's kind of stupid. ' Trivia *According to Joe, Spidermonkey was the first meme alien created. *Some episodes will be parodies of actual Ben 10: Alien Force episodes. Others are written from scratch by the writers. Gallery Intro1.png Intro2.png Intro3.png Intro4.png Intro5.png Intro6.png Intro7.png Intro8.png Intro9.png Intro10.png Intro11.png Intro12.png Intro13.png Intro14.png Intro15.png Intro15.png Intro16.png Intro17.png Intro18.png Intro19.png Intro20.png Ben 10 Meme Force Logo.png Ben Tememeson.png Ben Tememeson Returns.png Gwen Tememeson.png Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Ben 10: Meme Force Category:Joseph416 Category:Series Parodies Category:Genre: Fantasy